The Predator and The Prey
by LegendofAdventureception
Summary: In a short period of time, Korra's parents realize that she's missing. Gone. It turns out that she ran away, but the only possible person that even has the tracking skills to find her is the General of United Forces- her former partner in crime. His sole mission is to return Korra to her homeland and nothing other than that. But love gets in the way, and things end differently.
1. Chapter 1

_Running. Concentrate on running._

I wiped the front of my palms onto my pants as I jogged along the small river. It flowed smoothly downhill, fast at some points but steady at others.

It was humid; and I wasn't quite used to the weather yet. Droplets of perspiration streamed down my forehead and into my shirt. I was getting sweaty, that was for sure.

Slowing down, I decided to take a small rest. I spotted slick, dry rocks ahead of me, forming a small cove underneath. This was the best place to keep shelter. I took off my tight blue shirt along with my loosely draped pants and hid them amongst the trees.

_Time to wash off._

Slowly but steadily, I descended into the chilly waters, scrubbing and wiping the dirt and sweat from my pores.

And to think that just an hour before, I had been eating water tribe noodles along with my parents. My parents.

I tensed up just by thinking about them. I shouldn't have run away, but I needed to. I _ha__d _to. It was the only logical thing that I ever did. What else was I supposed to do when they trapped me in the compound the whole time?

I already had plans to leave the Southern Water Tribe around evening time, swimming over to Republic City. But since my father was the chief of our tribe, I guessed that he would most likely send out troops to find me. _Stupid dad._

After half an hour, I'd had enough. Being immersed in my own thoughts distracted me, and I needed to continue towards my destination. I decided to leave before my parents had a chance to figure out that I was gone.

I emerged from the water, clean as a freshly washed towel. Yet, something wasn't right. Sure, I had bathed in the river with only a small bra and underwear, but where were the rest of my clothes?

Frantically, I snaked through all the trees and attempted to spot blue clothing. But I couldn't find anything. Nothing. Nothing at all. I swore at my stupidity and started to search even deeper into the wooded area. But what I didn't know, was that I was getting farther and farther away from the river- my main source of direction.

I looked sideways and forwards, back and forth. But I couldn't find what I was looking for. I sighed and gave up. Maybe, I would be able to buy some clothing at Republic City.

"Put your hands up," I twisted around to find a young man wearing a blood red suit, hair disheveled and eyes looking in every which way but my body. His hands nervously shook, positioned in front of his chest like he actually might hurt me. He repeated, "I said, uh, put your hands up."

I laughed. "Is that supposed to make me scared?"

"Yes. I've been ordered by the president of Republic City to come find you."

I scoffed. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course... Avatar Korra," he dropped his hands, "It's an honor to see you again."

What did he mean by 'again?' I looked him up and down. He had a pretty decent build, I'll admit that. But I still didn't know who he was. I looked at his face, "I don't want this to come out rude, but do I know you?"

"Yeah. I'm Iroh. General Iroh. We've met before."

Iroh. Iroh? Iroh! My face flushed, memories of him flooding my mind. He had been a great help during the times of Amon and the Dark Avatar. But he looked so improper, I was unable to recognize him. I tried to sound respectful when saying, "I'm so sorry, General Iroh. I now recollect that we worked together. I..." I didn't know what else to say. I disrespected a general I had admired before.

"It's fine. But I have to finish my job. Come with me."

Right, I realized that he was _that _kind of guy. I decided not to show any respect if I ever wanted to leave, "No way, I ran away for a reason."

"Korra, this is only going to be harder for both of us. You know that-"

I shoved him as hard as I could and ran for my life. I grinned as I heard him curse behind me. Dodging the trees and jumping over twigs, I felt like I was a master at running. I was machine. A sleek, meek, and agile machine.

Then, Iroh appeared meters before me with his arms crossed, nonchalantly leaning in on a leg. _Dear God. _I skipped around him, but he coolly grabbed my hip and pulled me towards him. We toppled over, him on top of me.

"I told you, it would be harder for both of us." He breathed. His eyes were emotionless, but he slowly glanced down at my lips. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but his gaze flickered back up to my eyes. "You should probably put some clothes on."

_Damn it all. _He had to tell me only now? "I'm not so sure where they are."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out rumpled up blue clothes, all while still gazing into my eyes. He was penetrating my soul. I knew he was. And I couldn't help but realize that he was handsome, hot even. Slowly, he rose off of me and spoke, "Now, I have to return you to the Water Tribe."

He threw the clothes onto my exposed stomach and I snapped back into reality. His looks shouldn't affect how I think. Iroh was just doing his job. Nothing else. He looked away as I threw on my shirt and pants. At least he was a gentleman. "Fine. I'll come with you."

He looked back at me, then remarked, "That was easy," he squinted at the setting sun, "but it's getting late. We should set up camp."

We walked towards a small wood cabin, logs serving as seats and benches. Large trees surrounded the camp, protecting it at the same time. Cozy.

I wasn't actually going to come back with him. Why would I? But, I had a plan to escape. I realized that I underestimated Iroh. He was fast, too fast; which was why I would run away when he falls asleep.

-00000-

Nighttime had come soon enough and we found ourselves sitting on opposite sides of the campfire. Iroh had ignited the fire, which was why it rose when he breathed in, and decreased when he exhaled.

The fish we caught were delicious. It had the right amount of flavor as well as juice. I looked up from my plate to find Iroh already watching me. He didn't bother to look away, but instead said, "I know you probably heard this hundreds of times, but you really are beautiful."

I looked down again, picking at the edges of my fish. My face heated up, and I was sure that I was blushing. This just became awkward. I glanced back up again and replied, "Thank you, but you wouldn't imagine how many times I've heard that before."

"I could tell." He looked down at his own food.

I sighed. He thought that _I _was complimented often. "I wasn't really on the receiving end, though. Most of the times men would say that to my friend, Asami, and I would be sitting next to her."

He looked back up, eyes ablaze and filled with emotion. "I've seen her before. And she's pretty. But you're a different kind of beautiful. You don't use artificial enhancers to try to make your face appealing. It already is." He cleared his throat and stood up, obviously just as embarrassed as I was in the situation. But he started again, "But, um," he cleared his throat once more and said firmly, "We have to leave here at the crack of dawn."

An hour and a half later, I looked over at the sleeping Iroh. He looked like a Greek god, someone a woman would spend years fantasizing about. And still, he was right in front of me.

But then again, Iroh was a liability. He wouldn't help me in any way possible. I looked away and decided now was the best time to leave. I sat up, pushing the covers off of me. Suddenly, I ran for it. Sprinted, to be precise.

I ran towards the river and lost sight of the small camp we set up. Once again I started to follow the stream, sprinting and not looking back. I formulated a pattern while doing so; _run, jump, dodge, switch, run, jump, dodge, switch. _

And I didn't stop following the pattern. I kept going and going. I felt unstoppable. Although my lungs burned, I just didn't care. This was the only way I was ensured freedom.

Soon, slowing down was the best option for me. I knew that dizziness and wheezing weren't very good signs.

_Walk, cross, switch, walk._

I soon spotted a gigantic tree with low lying branches. But before I could step any closer, I heard a _crack. _Or was that just my imagination?

I went onwards, but heard a _twick._

Then a _thwack._

I squinted in the darkness to catch a glimpse of movement, but failed in doing so.

"You're going in the wrong direction."

_Shit._

I slowly turned around, not surprised to see the lovely firebender standing in front of me. There was no point in running now. "Tell me, why did you try to leave?"

I was annoyed, pissed really. "You already know why."

He walked forwards until we were only inches apart. He started to scan my face like a he would to a map. It was as if he was trying to memorize every single part of me. "I could kiss you right now." He quietly said, his gaze stopping at my lips.

My breath hitched. The things he did to me...

He cupped my cheek, leaning in slowly. He closed his eyes and lowered his face so that our lips met. At first, the kiss was gentle. A small gesture to show that he cared. But afterwards, the pressure of his lips on mine grew until I started to feel hot. His tongue made its way into my mouth, searching and exploring. He started to bite my lower lip, then kissed me again. He kissed along my jaw and neck, tasting and testing. Every single kiss heated, but cool at the same time.

Iroh parted and looked back up at me, his eyes the only giveaway of his feelings. They were filled with desire, lust. But also, something more than that. He backed away with a playful smile, and that was when I realized there was something cold and metallic around my wrists. I looked down and saw handcuffs. Handcuffs. He handcuffed me.

I may be an earth bender, but I was never able to bend metal. "Are you serious?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "My plan worked like a charm." He started to chuckle, then laugh. A deep, sexy laugh.

_No. Don't think like that. _I was still annoyed with what he did. He tricked me. "Wouldn't it have been easier if you just pinned me down instead of kissing me?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and shrugged, weighing out the options. "Sure, but what's the fun in that?"

He pushed me back to the cabin, and I knew that it would take more than a few attempts to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the crisp smell of burnt pine wood. Weird. We used oak wood for our campfire. Not pine wood. I supposed Iroh went out during the night to get more supplies, stumbling upon a pine tree.

I rode up to find myself alone in front of the dying fire. Odd again. It would've been illogical for Iroh to leave me all alone. He knew I used every opportunity to runaway.

So, I stood up, but failed in doing such a simple task. Something pulled at my left arm, hand cuffs- attached to a metal pole in the ground. Handcuffs. Metal pole. Iroh gone.

It all made sense now. Iroh needed to go...somewhere, and eventually he decided to handcuff me to the ground to take precautions. Well, he was an idiot.

I still knew how to earthbend. I bent the ground around the small metal stake and pulled it out of the area surrounding that. There. Done deal. The handcuff still held onto my left, but at least it wasn't lodged in the earth.

I started to walk towards the woods when a noise caught my ear. It sounded like leaves. No- a splash. Yes, it was a splash. And splash meant water. Water meant river. River meant bath.

Quietly, I headed towards the faint noises. Time and time again, I heard a small voice in the direction I was headed.

Finally, I approached the stream. Red clothes were bundled up and stored in the trunk of a small tree just next to me. He was here, I was certain.

And that's when I saw him. Shirtless Iroh. The muscles in his back tightened. He turned around, spotted me, and smiled. His delicate looking abs glistened in the sunlight, along with his muscular arms. "Avatar, I knew you would escape," he paused before gesturing to the river, "Care to join?"

Why would he ask this? I didn't know. "You aren't concerned that I might leave any moment?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Oh, please. I would be able to catch up with you in moments. Anyway," he gestured to the spot of the river next to him once more, "care to join?"

I was confused. "What do you mean?" Was he trying to say what I thought he was trying to say?

"I want to show you a few firebending tricks. In the water." He raised his eyebrows.

What. The. Hell. He was trying to get me to make out with him. "Wait, do you mean-"

"No! Not that...ever. I want to improve your firebending."

So that's what he meant. I had to admit, my firebending weakened in the past few months. I decided to let him teach me. Besides, I did want to take a closer look at his abs. "O-Kay. So, do I, uh..um, take off my clothes?" Awkward situations called for awkward comments, I guessed that's the way it worked.

"I already saw you without them. I don't care if you have them on." He said coolly, eyeing my figure. He probably wanted me to take my clothes off. His glare obviously wanted that.

So I did, for my comfort- not for his enjoyment. I slid into the water next to Iroh and looked into his eyes. Although I was very tempted to check out his body, I decided to resist the urge. I cleared my throat. "What does this have anything to do with you returning me back home?"

"It has nothing to do with that. You just need to learn a few moves from the master."

"The master," I snorted, "sure."

His face turned grim but I could've sworn I saw a smile spark his lips for a second. "Now, turn around."

I did so obediently.

"Do you know how to use a lightning strike when in water?"

Nope. Not at all. My silence spoke for myself.

"Thought so. Anyway, I will teach you." He slushed forwards, next to me.

What was the point of him teaching someone like me? I decided to speak up, "I don't understand why you actually _want _to teach me. I mean, I know you think I could improve upon a few moves, but still. Why?"

"When I return you, I want to tell your folks that I taught you a few firebending moves. They'll pay me more, you'll be more experienced, and they'll be proud of you. Benefits for all."

_Ah, in it for the money. _"Okay, go ahead."

He nodded, then positioned his hands in front of his chest. "So first, place your hands in front of your chest. Turn them out wards."

I tried to mimic his stance.

He glanced over at me, then looked forwards again. "Good. Now get into a back stance. Put your left foot in front and lean in on your right leg." He did what he said, saying, "Like this."

I put my left foot forward, but put most of my weight in my front foot. Firebending never really was my style, earth bending was told to be my strongest.

Iroh stepped out of his stance and took a look at mine too. "Not bad. But try controlling your weight distribution."

I failed in doing so.

"Hm, okay. I'll help you."

He walked through the water and stood directly behind me. I felt his strong hands turn my shoulders into the proper position. His hands ghosted over my back and were placed on my hips. He twisted there to match my shoulders. His hands stayed there. It never left my hips.

"Okay, direct all you energy to that log. If your focus is too broad, the lightning will transfer throughout the river and electrocute us. Remember, concentrate on the log and the log only."

I trained my eyes to look at the log lodged in the center of the river. I breathed in, breathed out, then picked my hands up- only to be stopped by Iroh. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"One second. I asked you to focus on it, not shoot lightning at it. You're getting ahead of yourself." His hands drifted off my hips, but I felt one of his fingers trail my lower back. I suppressed a shiver.

I decided that patience was the best option for now.

"Stay in the same stance. I'll adjust you from the front." He swiveled through the water which used to be chilly. I looked at him walk around me, then stand in front of my side. His eyes trailed by body, but they didn't linger on any specific parts. His eyes flickered to look back into my own. "You've got a pretty good build. I'll admit that. But I'm not so sure you take that to your advantage."

"What do you mean?"

He pursed his lips then replied, "You exert most of your energy through the muscles in your arms. Direct that energy to improve your stance, and you'll be able to stay on your feet if someone decided to hit you."

Tens of minutes went by until I couldn't take his lectures anymore. "Can I take a break?"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence with an annoyed look on his face. "Okay, but let me test you first."

Dang it. The whole time he talked about different muscles and organs, how they were to be used during firebending. I sighed. "Fine."

"What muscle is this?" He asked, poking my belly.

"I'm not sure." I knew what the abdominal was, I just wanted to drag our conversation on for the longest time possible.

He picked up my hand and placed it on his abs. They were so hard, and he wasn't even flexing them. "These," he poked my hand, "what are they?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Korra, what are they?"

I looked up from his stomach and into his eyes. "Um, the abdominal."

"Correct. That took long enough." he removed my hand and let it drop.

I swore under my breath. It was his fault I couldn't reply. Not mine. His.

A series of questions were asked, all of which where the answers were delayed. Finally, I walked out of the river, but his hand caught my shoulder. I turned around.

"Good job." He smiled.

I smiled. "Thanks."

I turned to leave again, but his grip didn't change. He brushed the hair out of my eyes then cupped my cheek. His jaw was clenched but his eyes were warm.

He suddenly snapped back, lost in emotion. "Um, sorry. I'll go. Somewhere. Else."

I laughed. It was nice to know I had the same effect on him.

**The next chapter will come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! The first part of this chapter will be written in Iroh's point of view. The second part will in Korra's. I'm not so sure if the change in points of view will continue through the next chapters, but you should let me know if you like it! I hope you enjoy it :)**

I shut the door of the log cabin behind me and put my supplies down next to the large cot. Slowly, I laid down on the edge of the cot, shutting my eyes. All I heard was the heavy falling of snow and the creak of Korra's steps against the floorboard.

The past few days were the most brutal, agonizingly slow days I had experienced.

I had planned on taking Korra back to her tribe, but as we departed from the camp Mother Nature kicked in. It started to snow, hail, and rain. All at the same time. In the end, we were stuck in the log cabin until the snowstorm stopped.

I opened my eyes to see Korra sitting at the edge of the bed, watching me. Her hand sat on my foot, and it was a firm hold. Her ocean blue eyes scanned my body and stopped at the deep cut in my left. She looked worried. "What. Took. You. So. Long." She raspily breathed.

I smiled, "Mother Nature."

Her expression was grim, "You had me worried."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

She applied more pressure to my foot, squeezing. "What do you mean, 'oh?' Do you know how frustrated I was? I was waiting for you to come the whole time. It's not something laugh about-"

"I understand that Korra, but just to let you know, I worried about you too." She looked away, at the food I brought back. It was probably a day since she ate. Her stomach rumbled. I smiled, "Besides, I'm back. We shouldn't be arguing."

"Whatever," she mumbled, "let me fix you." She stood up, walking over to the headrest of the cot. "Take off your shirt."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Just take off your shirt. I don't have time for this."

I didn't budge.

"Iroh, take your shirt off. I can heal your cuts."

I clenched my jaw and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." Her nimble fingers slowly began to unbutton my overcoat. When she reached the last button, she looked up at me.

"Was this your wish all along?"

I didn't answer.

She muttered something under her breath and slid my overcoat off. Korra took a look at my shirtless body then looked away, hands on hips. "Iroh, if I see you shirtless one more time, I'm not sure I'll able to control myself." She said, in a sarcastic tone. But, I wasn't really sure if she was being sarcastic.

She started to wipe away my blood, then applied water to my cuts. The water glowed a bright shade of blue.

All the while, I directed my attention to her and her only. The bright light the water illuminated outlined the edges of her face, her nose, her lips, her eyes. I could've stared into those eyes all day. Bright blue, like a placid fire under a tranquil lake. They exploded with animosity once she became excited, but grew dim when she became dismal. Her long eyelashes only benefited her beautiful look. Sure, fire nation woman were beautiful, but Korra was something else. She was a mix of everything. Light but dark. Polite but rude. Impatient but patient. She was exotic, and I liked her for that. I noticed things about her that weren't in a fire nation woman. Like the way she bit her lip when she got nervous. Or how she would curse under her breath in another language. Or even the way she kissed. Her kiss was far different than any other kiss I've shared with another fire nation woman. She'd leave a man wanting more. I stared at her lips. How kissable.

"Iroh?" She waved a hand in front of my face. "You there?"

I snapped, all the while, I was staring at her face. How embarrassing. "Um, yeah."

"I asked you a question." She frowned.

"What was it?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Where did you get the cut?" She questioned, outlining my face with her eyes.

I looked down. The cut was gone. She healed it. "I fell when a branch scraped me."

She nodded before saying, "Another question. Why are you shirtless underneath your overcoat? Don't you where something under there?"

"I do, but I used my undershirt as a net to catch the fish." I cheekily smiled pointing to the 'net' holding fish.

She eyed my body, looking away. "I'm going to eat. Then we sleep." She seemed tired, hungry.

"Hey, I thought I was making the rules."

She grinned and turned around. "Go ahead wise guy, you make the rules."

"Whatever you just said."

She laughed, showing me her straight set of teeth. I felt like kissing that smile right off her face.

-00000-

Korra' s POV:

In the middle of the night, I rose from my usual spot on the floor to Iroh' s large cot. My body ached head to toe, and I couldn't sleep with the wood of the floor raking into my skin. So, I resorted to my only choice. Sleeping in the same bed as Iroh.

He slept on the far side of the bed, right side to be precise. I sauntered over, laid down on the left side, and enjoyed the plush comfort surrounding me. No wonder Iroh had a problem waking up early. The cot felt more like a royal bed.

The curling noise of the wind along with the steady fall of snow whisked me into sleep. I closed my eyes and dosed off.

My parents. Cooking fish and crying. About me. My would-be-suitor back at the compound, alone and waiting for me. Troops circling the compound. Watching for me. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have. The cycle repeated, images of them popping up in my mind again and again. My mom, dad, Howl, guards, Katara, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and his family. All waiting for me to return. They were all guilt stricken, not knowing what to do. It was my fault. All mine.

I opened my eyes to see the wall of our cabin. I had been dreaming, but it felt more like a nightmare.

I curled up in a ball and shivered. After that dream, the air around me got cold. I could've taken some of the sheets that Iroh was using to cover himself, but I decided not to disturbed him.

I closed my eyes again and attempted to warm myself up, but kept shivering. I let the thoughts about my parents flood my mind.

All of a sudden, I was enveloped in a concoction of warmth and muscles. I tried shifting around, but I was held in place. I struggled for a moment, then settled down. It was Iroh. He was hugging me from behind, providing heat. I should've been grateful.

He buried his face into my neck, inhaling and exhaling. I felt his chest expand against my back along with the rhythm of his heartbeat.

I closed my eyes for the last time, breathing steadily along with him.

-00000-

I woke up late in the morning, tired but energized at the same time.

I looked down to find two lovely arms loosely draped around me. Iroh's arms. They were strong, and I wondered about all the battles he would've had with those.

I slowly turned myself to find Iroh sleeping on the same pillow I was. He was shirtless, wearing loose pants.

He gently opened his god-like eyes and examined me with them. "Good morning, smexy.'" He smiled, pulling his arms from under me.

I bit my lip and placed my hands onto his chest, slightly pushing him away.

"What? No 'good morning?'" he questioned lazily. His hand found my hip, pulling me closer to him.

"Iroh, I...Like I said before, I'm not going to be able to..."

"Control yourself? I was fighting the urge also."

I felt my face heat up. _Damn._ It was probably pretty obvious that I was blushing. I didn't want to say anything. **  
**

"I'm glad that out of all people, I was sent to find someone as hot as you."

I scanned his face for emotions, but I didn't have to be a genius to know that he wanted me.

He pulled me a bit closer, sliding his hand onto the small of my back. "Korra, if you don't say anything, I'm going to have to kiss you."

I wanted him to kiss me. I wished he would, but it wasn't right. I pushed him away with my hands again.

He pulled me closer to him, placing his other hand under my neck. "Answer my question, how many guys have you dated so far?"

I swallowed, "Not many. Four."

He thought about this. "I expected more from someone as unbelievably good-looking as you."

I swallowed again. What was I supposed to say to that? "Um, you aren't so bad looking yourself."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, changing my mind. Maybe it wasn't so bad for sharing one measly kiss. It wouldn't mean anything. He cupped my cheek, leaning close. He bent down, our lips meeting in slow and sensual kiss. I opened the seam of his lips with my tongue, tasting his tangy but fruity tasting mouth. His hand slipped under my shirt and stayed there.

When we finally parted, and he started to kiss down my neck, my jaw, my collarbone. "You taste so good..." he mumbled, running his hands up and down my back.

He kissed my lips again, sliding his tongue in. He slid his hand higher up my shirt, reaching the bindings. The heat builded until we were engulfed in unbearable heat-

I pulled away. "What? Is something wrong?" Iroh asked, looking deranged.

"No, I thought you could have a taste of your own medicine." I smirked, getting out of the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Four nights ago, when you decided kissing me was the _only _possible way of handcuffing me." I replied, crossing my arms and standing next to the cot.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked again.

"You kissed me, tricking me. So I kissed you when I didn't intend to."

He squinted, as if trying to search my face for an answer. "You didn't intend on kissing me?"

"Well...yes. But then I realized that I could, you know, well, it's complicated." My face heated up and I turned around, walking towards the door.

"You do realize that you're trapped with me until the blizzard passes."

Great.

-00000-

It was evening time when we found the strange vault. Iroh started to feel claustrophobic, and moving around the furniture seemed to relieve him of this feeling.

In the end, our bed (yes, ours) was moved to the corner of the room, the small desk was placed next to it, and all our supplies were kept in the opposite corner. It turns out that a small trapdoor was hidden beneath the bed and we were the ones to uncover it. A thick metal-

"Korra," Iroh said, interrupting my thought process, "Give me a hand. All you're doing is sitting there."

I nodded and helped him pry off the thick metal door. Once it was removed, we were able to see a small hole in the ground. A musty, burnt wood like smell lingered in the air. I nodded to Iroh once again, breathed in, and stuck my hand in dirt hole.

All I felt were two cylinders made of glass. I pulled one out and saw it was a bottle. I gave the bottle to Iroh and pulled the other one out. They were both filled with some sort of substance I wasn't able to recognize. I shook mine and it started to fizz a bit.

"Um, we probably shouldn't drink this." Iroh stated, grabbing for my bottle.

I pulled it back. "Why not?" I asked, it seemed perfectly fine to me.

"It isn't technically good for you." He hesitated.

I paused before asking, "Is it expired?"

"No, Korra. It expires in a few days. But, the drink itself isn't good for you." Something was off about him. It only looked like leechee juice.

"Why do you keep referring to me being the one that's going to get affected? Why not you?"

"I'm twenty one. You're eighteen."

I was confused. "I don't know what you're saying."

"This," he pointed to the bottle, "is alcohol. And I'm not so sure if you actually want to drink this stuff."

"Oh, alcohol." I've never tried it, just heard of it. "Can I try it?"

He sighed, "Go ahead. you won't take 'no' for an answer anyway."

I struggled to take the small cork off, but eventually did. At first, I sipped it. It tasted sour but sweet. Bitter but spicy.

After a few minutes, I had finished the bottle. That was when things started to go downhill. My head span with thoughts of my family racing throughout my mind.

"Korra, you okay?" I heard, in the background.

I looked up to find a man in a red coat sitting in front of me. He looked genuinely concerned.

Whoever he was, he was hot. That was for sure. "You look sexy."

"Um, I," he looked flustered, "T-thanks."

"Make out with me." I said.

"Korra, I think you should go to sleep."

"Will you be coming also?"

"No, Korra, I think you're drunk."

He was hunky. "What? No...now make out with me." I licked my lips, then pounced on top of him. He collapsed in an instant, but only to push me over and pull me into a standing position.

"This is all my fault." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't think you would get drunk that easily."

I edged towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "One kiss is all I ask for."

"No. Even though I feel like ripping your clothes off now, you're drunk. It's not fair to you or me."

"Just one kiss."

-00000-

Iroh's POV:

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I was an idiot. That's the word that defined me best. Korra was drunk, and it was my fault. The worst part was, she never took 'no' for an answer.

"Just one effing' kiss, Iroh. Please." She pouted.

If she denied my own denials, I decided to make a loop hole. "Tomorrow. For sure."

She grinned an achingly beautiful smile, "Okay. Done deal, hot stuff." Korra leaned up and kissed my neck, sinking her teeth in. She pulled away, backing up. "And just to let you know, even though I'm drunk, I can still remember those times when I felt like ripping my clothes off too." Her words came out slurred, but at least she was going to sleep.

**This chapter was the longest so far! I'll probably get the next chapter in before next week! Please comment, I love reading those :D**


	4. Chapter 4

After nearly five days, we approached the tall gates of the tribe. And if I wasn't in that situation, I might have admired the formation of soldiers or how beautiful the walls managed to look in the sun.

I turned to look at Iroh, who was already watching me. He was waiting for me to react. But I didn't have a reaction. I would be trapped in prison-like conditions, training my butt off.

I thought about running away again, but knew not to. I made so many attempts that Iroh was able to know exactly where and how I hid.

"Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

I cross my arms and look away. "What do you think?" I question back, a little too harshly.

He sighed, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

Iroh tried smiling, but grimaced instead. "I just wanted to say," he hesitated, "that if you lived in Republic City, I would ask you out."

I stared at him, trying to look fierce.

"But, your parents want you home. I can't ask them if I could date you."

I look back at the blue gates and sigh. "Let's just go."

We start to walk out of the trees when Iroh stops me again. "Korra, move to Republic City. For me." He pleaded.

I softened my gaze. Iroh always looked strong. But at that moment, he wasn't. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I like you. A lot." He said, finally meeting my gaze.

"I-I like you too. More than anyone else." I feel my cheeks heat up.

His eyes twitched. "Then...will you be willing to run away with me? To Republic City?"

I looked at the ground and kicked a small twig out of the way. I replied, "I'm not sure."

He pulled at my chin so our eyes could meet. "Why? Weren't the last few days fun?"

"Yes...of course." I spoke slowly.

"You were willing to run away by yourself. What's wrong in leaving with me?" He asked. The pain in his eyes killed me.

"I just... don't want you to get in trouble along with me. What if we get caught? What'll happen then? They will revoke your general badge. They'll think that you tried kidnapping me. Nobody will trust you if they find out that we left together."

He sighed again, angrily. "Fine. Have it your way. But I want to stay overnight here. And we'll talk about it then."

He pushed me forwards. And I walked towards our destination. I wasn't sure what got into me. One minute I wanted to run away, the next I don't.

And Iroh also. One second he wants to return me, the next second wants to leave along with me.

The best thing to do would be to go back home. But my heart told me to leave with Iroh. And that was what I was planning to do. In the night.

-00000-

It was evening time. After a whole lecture from my parents and masters, I lay on my bed in my designated room.

They all seemed angry. All of them. Well, except for Master Katara. She said she supported my decision.

I heard a knock on the door and do not get up to open it.

"Korra, we're having a ball in your honor." Iroh's voice.

I groaned and sat up. "Do I have to wear anything? Anything special?"

"Yes. Some sort of dress. Let me come in."

I opened the door and found a well cleaned Iroh standing in front of me. The black suit with red tie helped outline his face structure.

I smiled and said, "You look good."

He nodded in appreciation and shut the door behind him. I walked to the edge of my room and picked out my one and only blue dress. I wore it to a party Tarrlok threw me two years ago.

He turned to look at the wall as I changed into the dress.

"I'm done." I stated as I slipped into small blue slippers.

"You look gorgeous." He said, eyeing my dress.

"Thank you." I replied. "Why are you here anyway?"

He smiled. "I need to tell you that I'll be leaving right after the ball. Come if you want."

"Wait why-"

I hear a knock at the door. "Korra, are you okay?" Master Katara this time. "May I come in?"

Wide eyed, I looked at Iroh. 'In the closet.' I mouth. He raises an eyebrow to show confusion. I point to the closet.

He nods and runs to the closet. Just as I shut the doors behind him, Master Katara enters. "Oh, hello Master Katara. I didn't -uh- see you -um- there."

She chuckles, "Korra. I also remember the time when I hid Aang in a closet. No need to worry."

_How did she know?_

I look at the closet and back at her. "I...um..it's not really..."

She walked over to the closet and nudged me out of the way. She then opened the door and Iroh stumbled out, catching himself right in front of her. "Um, pleasure to meet you Master Katara." He uneasily laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

She looked at us and started to whisper, "Run away when you can. Both of you. Be happy. That's what is most important. Go to Republic City. I'll break the news to your parents. They'll understand."

Iroh and I look at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Bye." Katara said, leaving us both clueless.

We walked to the center of the compound and separate at the same time. Iroh didn't give me a backward glance, but that was his plan.

I sat in the largest table, with my father and mother. Other council members also. My father stood in front of the table and held up a glass. He picked up a small fork and tapped it against the glass. "Attention! I would like to make an announcement." All eyes look at him as he gestured towards another young man at the end of the table. Howl. A teenager a year older than me. "This boy," my father said, "_man, _I should say, has something important to ask."

The eyes drifted to Howl, our best huntsman and guard. He was to be Chief of our tribe next. "Thank you, everyone. As the number one guard, huntsman, and trainor, it is obvious that I have a lot of responsibilities." Howl's voice is kind, sweet. I always liked him, but not in a romantic way. He brushed his disheveled brown hair from his eyes and looked at me. "But I also want to be known as just, Howl." He looked away from me and back at the crowd. "I've always had eyes for a certain girl in this tribe, and with permission handed down from her parents; I can safely ask her for her hand in marriage." He turned to me again and stood by my side. He then kneeled and held up a betrothal necklace."Korra," he cleared his throat, "will you marry me?"

_What. The. Hell._

A boy I barely even knew was attempting to marry me. And my parents approved of that. I turned to my parents, who were eagerly waiting for my response. I scanned the crowd sitting around us and found Iroh's face. His gaze seared through my skin, burned through my heart and soul. I looked back at Howl, who was smiling.

Sure, he talked to me a few times, but that didn't mean that I wanted to marry him. "I," I croaked, "I'm not sure."

His face didn't change. He was expecting more.

"Give her some time, Howl. She needs think about it." I turn to look at Master Katara, who just spoke. She mouths the words, 'Go. Now.'

I mouth, 'Thank you.'

Everyone else carried on with their business. Howl returned back to his seat. My parents start talking business with other people. The best time to slip out unnoticed.

I sneaked around the area and stood at the front entrance. Iroh waited for me there. Just as planned.

**Hehe, so it took more than a week to update. But it was a small twist in the plot, hence the chapter name.**

**Anyway, I have a good idea for the next chapter and am going to start it immediately. **

**Please review :) **


End file.
